Glowing
by Spy In Training
Summary: Ever wonder how Neal, Owen and Merric found out about Cleon and Kel? Well this is my take on how. Oneshot set right after Cleon leaves Kel's tent after kissing her in Squire. My first fic...[newly edited]


Glowing

Cleon strode out of Kel's tent and made his way through the winding pathways of the progresses camp. He could scarcely believe what had just happened. He felt a grin creep onto his face.

He found his friends and fellow squires Neal, Owen and Merric playing an odd looking wrestling game in an open spot. Cleon tried to wipe the grin off of his face (without much success) and went over to stand by Owen, who was leaning on a fence watching Neal and Merric and laughing.

"What in the world are they doing?" Cleon asked.

"Oh," laughed Owen. "They're playing this game that Yancen told us about. You lock hands with the other person and then try to touch their knee with your finger." Just then Merric managed to touch Neal's knee. He straightened with a whoop.

"You know I wasn't really trying," Neal said, nose in the air. "I just let you win so that I could say hello to dear Cleon here. Owen, your turn." Owen got up with a groan. "So Cleon," said Neal coming over to lean on the fence with him. Cleon really didn't like the tone he was using. "What have you been doing?"

"Just checking the lists like I told you when I left," Cleon said, as if it was obvious.

"Cleon, my friend, it does not take one 45 minutes to check the lists," said Neal. When Cleon decided that saying nothing would be the best course of action, Neal continued, "And on top of that, you're glowing."

Cleon laughed nervously. Was he glowing? He wondered how to stop. "What are you talking about Neal, no I'm not."

Neal rolled his eyes. "Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you most certainly are."

"No, I am not. I was smiling because, uh, I'm not on the lists, so I can relax tomorrow."

"Ah, ok I see," said Neal who was still smiling. Cleon turned and pretended to be watching Owen and Merric. Merric's finger brushed Owen's knee. Merric stood with a grin.

"Oh," protested Owen. "That doesn't count. Rematch!"

"Oh, fine," said Merric. They clasped hands again. Cleon concentrated on acting normal.

After a minute Neal said casually, "Have you seen Kel?"

"Yeah, she's in her tent," Cleon replied without thinking. _Crap._ He didn't need to see Neal's satisfied smirk to know that that was the wrong answer. He felt his face grow hot.

"Ok," said Neal. "Here's the deal, you can tell me what happened or I can go ask Kel about it. And you can come with me."

"Neal I hate you!" Cleon said with his head in his hands.

"Which will it be?" Asked Neal cheerfully. Cleon sighed. There was no getting out of this.

Lifting his head up slightly he groaned and said, "I kissed her." Merric froze and, mouth open, looked up at Cleon, whose face was much more red than pink now. Neal's smirk turned into a satisfied grin. Cleon groaned yet again. What had he gotten he – and Kel – into? Neal was never going to let them live it down.

Owen easily touched the distracted Merric's knee and jumped in victory. "I told you that last one was a fluke!" He said, "I-" Catching sight of Merric staring at Cleon, Neal laughing at Cleon and a red Cleon looking as if he would like to be somewhere else, Owen stopped. "What?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Well," Neal drawled. "Our good friend Cleon has just returned from an assignation with our dear friend Keladry." Owen's mouth dropped open. His eyebrows went up and he stared at Cleon, a slight smile starting to play at his lips.

"It was NOT an assignation!" Growled Cleon. "It was—we weren't—I just went in to talk to her. She's jousting with Ansil of Groten tomorrow!" He added.

"What?" Gasped Merric.

"I know," said Cleon. "So I just went in to ask her about it and then…" His voice trailed off.

"Well," Neal said. "As interesting as it would be to hear a blow by blow account," Cleon scowled at him. "My knight mistress awaits me."

"Actually mine is too," Merric said. The four squires set off.

Just before they separated Owen said happily, "Oh this is going to be jolly!"

(Neal's P/O/V)

Contrary to what he had told his friends Neal did not go to Lady Alanna's tent. Instead a few minutes later found him entering Kel's. She was going over her armor, a smile on her lips and she was unmistakably glowing. Neal smiled evilly.

(Kel's P/O/V)

Kel was sitting on her bed polishing and going over her armor and rubbing a pleased Jump with her foot.

"So," Neal walked into her tent. Kel eyed him. He was smiling in a way that worried her. "Why were you in here all evening?"

"I was getting ready to joust tomorrow," she said. _Along with some other things_...

"Is that why you're glowing?" Neal asked.

"What? I'm not glowing," Kel said, hoping against hope that she wasn't. She thanked the gods that she didn't blush easily. "Um, why would I be glowing?"

Neal smiled and went over to sit on her cot. "Well," he started…


End file.
